Hello, GoodBye
by ArsonistWithACrowbar
Summary: OC story. Kinda AU. Follows Emako's progress, through the help of Tite Kubo's action packed Bleach!
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. (Fortunately.) The OC is mine!

* * *

_It all started when my dad told us the 'good' news and mom flipped the table over in anger…_

I stood in front of the classroom door. The bell had rung more than a minute ago. I couldn't go in. It's been more than 6 years since I've been here. I brushed back my fringed bangs. Okay, come on me. How hard can it be to walk into a classroom full of strangers? I pushed my hand to the handle but it just hovered there. Oh no...

"Hey, do you need help figuring out how to open that door?" A confused male voice asked. I looked up, blushing. A tall, scrawny boy with orange hair and a scowl on his face was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. Orange hair?

"_No, thanks. I can do it myself._" He looked even more confused. Oh crap… I should mentally slap myself. I forgot; I'm in Japan now. Where the people speak Japanese. And not English. I sighed and spoke again, in my best Japanese.

"No, it's okay… I'm new here." His eyebrows shot up.

"Here," He leaned over and opened the door for me and slightly shoved me in. People instantly turned to stare. I don't like being stared at or people who stare.

"Mr. Kurosaki! You're late! Again..." The teacher yelled. Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon. I laughed a little at my inside joke. "And you! This is your first day of school and you're late too! Bad examples!" I swear I went pale. "Take a seat next to Mr. Yasutora, miss. Raise your hand Sado-san." I saw an extremely tall, dark-skinned, boy raise his hand lazily. I went slowly to the back corner near the window. I sighed again.

I looked around the classroom from my seat in the back. Pretty weird bunch if you ask me.

A guy with red hair in a ponytail with tribal tattoos, a bald one with a shiny head and a wooden sword, another with a 'Bob' hairdo and weird eyelashes, a short kid with white hair, a chick with huge boobs and strawberry blonde hair, the orange haired punk, a cool looking nerd, tall dude Sado and the shortest girl ever. Is this a class full of misfits? ...I think I might like this school. Might.

"Miss New Student!" I was day-dreaming and sketching food on my notebook while the teacher was finishing up reading the announcements and I completely missed the command. Suddenly a chalkboard eraser hit me right smack in the middle of my forehead. "Are you paying attention Miss New Student?" The teacher asked me, smirking.

"No, I was." I sighed annoyed, rubbing my forehead. Yes, I do sigh a lot. The teacher raised an eyebrow, doubtful.

"Well it doesn't matter. Come up here and introduce yourself." She waved me up. I slowly got up. She handed me a piece of chalk. I glanced back at the teacher, then the classroom, then the door. Huh, I noticed I was the only girl with uniform pants. Now I really feel out of place. I looked back at the class and tried to imagine them all in their underwear. It was hard. I inhaled slowly in and out. I began to scribble out my name.

"My name is Emako Ino-!" Suddenly an auburn-haired girl came crashing clumsily through the door. She smiled apologetically.

"Ah, Ms. Inoue, thank you for gracing us with your presence finally." The teacher muttered teasingly. I was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Inoue? As in Orihime Inoue?" I asked a bit hesitant. She looked up at me a confused then at the board, where the chalk had finished writing the last character for my name. Suddenly her eyes brightened in recognition.

"Emako!" She smiled warmly.

"Orihime!" I replied. Long story short me and Orihime are cousins. Although she has auburn hair and I have black hair, we still have similar features. We both have gray eyes. Mine are lighter though. I'm slightly taller than her, too. We hugged, till the teacher told us to take our seats.

I tried introducing myself again. "My name is Emako Inoue. I was born here but was raised mostly in America. I'm related to Orihime." I pointed at Orihime who was now radiating sunshine and rainbows. I went back to my seat next to Sado. I looked at him and smiled crookedly. I get nervous around some guys. He looks pretty cool though.

* * *

"I can't believe you're back!" Orihime exclaimed. She hugged me tightly again. Oh believe me, I can't believe it either. I laughed lightly.

"It was actually a very sudden move."

"You have to tell me about your adventures in America! Are the guys any cute there? What's in fashion over there?" She squealed and hugged me again.

"Yesh Orihime don't tire her out on her first day here." A girl with short spiky hair teased. Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha don't worry. I can handle anything!" A thought finally hit me. "How's Sora?" I asked smiling. Orihime's smile faltered a bit.

"He died a few years ago." Orihime looked down. I felt myself go pale. Sora dead? But... How?

"Orihime, how have you been fighting for yourself all this time?" I asked softly, suddenly angry. She looked up surprised.

"Well sometimes Tatsuki or another friend or one of the neighbors would invite me over for dinner. But I have money left form Sora's college account... and some far distance relatives are helping. So I've been okay!" I cringed at her words. I turned my body towards Orihime's friends.

"Thank you for helping Orihime all this time." I bowed deeply. "Thank you for helping her even though she isn't related to you." I felt ashamed. Tears were threatening to spill. Why didn't our family get notified of her brother's death? Is that why we came back? I stood straight again.

"It was our pleasure." Tatsuki spoke up. Everyone else nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about Orihime. She's one tough cookie." The short black haired girl told me. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, by the way."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The tall orange haired boy scowled.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" The blonde with the big chest saluted.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugya." Did the little kid just call himself 'Captain'?

"Just call me Yumichika." The girly looking guy spoke up, silently waiting for baldy to speak up.

"Ikkaku. Do you do Kendo? Or fight at all?" Baldy yelled. I shook my head, a little hesitant and scared.

"Leave her alone Ikkaku. I'm Renji Abarai." The bright red head nodded towards me.

"The name's Keigo Asano! Are you single?" A boy with an excited look asked me.

"Calm down, Mr. Asano. Mizuiro Kojima." Mizuiro pulled on Keigo's ear, smiling.

"Yasutora Sado. Call me Chad." The tall dark skinned man introduced himself. He was actually kinda...handsome. Call me old fashioned. I smiled like a goof at him. The corners of his lips twitched a bit.

"My name is Uryu Ishida. Hm, you have a slight American accent." Damn, nerd man was right. I could taste the American in my Japanese.

"And I'm Tatsuki Arisawa." We stood awkwardly in a circle. Out of nowhere, someone's stomach growled. Everyone looked at Toshiro. He blushed.

"What! You know I need to eat to survive in this body!" He scowled looking away. He tensed. I was confused. Is that not his only body? Someone cleared their throat.

"Then let's go get you something to eat Captain!" Rangiku bounced dragging Toshiro away.

"Matsumoto! I demand that you let me go! Ow!" I heard a slight thump. I smirked a bit. Orihime laughed nervously.

I grinned. My phone started playing my ring tone. I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and answered the phone. Which is weird for me because no one has this number except my parents. I have no friends.

"Sorry, excuse me. Hello?" I answered. I waited but no one said anything, suddenly I heard a loud screech on my phone. I pulled the phone from my ear and threw it at the wall. Before it hit the wall it burst in flames. Did I forget to mention...? I'm a freak of nature. Things sometimes burst on fire when I'm around. Reason Numero Uno on why we moved. I think…?

We all stared at my phone while it burned.

"Um wrong number. And, I don't usually just throw my phone at walls." I explained, rather pathetically. Orihime looked up at me. "Or do they suddenly become Bar-B-Qs."

"Who called you, Emako?" She asked concern on her face. I considered lying. "And don't lie to me. You were never good at lying." She countered my pre-lie.

"I'll tell you later." I felt a heavy pressure. I felt a slight panic. It was the same thing that was in back in the states. No, it feels stronger here. The others were looking at me. I stepped closer to Orihime.

"Ichigo!" Rukia asked.

"It's strong." Toshiro nodded at Ikkaku and Yumichika. They nodded back and walked away. I squeezed my eyes shut. Orihime put her hand on my shoulder. I smelled smoke. I inhaled a little. Smoke calms me down for some odd reason.

"Ow! Hey! What the hell!" I heard Ichigo start to shout. "Hey Chad help!"

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"My shoe is on fire! HELP!" I glance up and sure enough, Ichigo's shoe was on fire. Renji appeared out of nowhere, with a bucket and wet Ichigo's lower body. Renji burst out laughing.

"It looks like you pissed yourself!" He hollered laughing. He was right; it did look like he peed himself. I saw Rukia take out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Shut up you stupid jackass! And HEY! Rukia, did you just take a picture of me?" Ichigo said kicking Renji and shooting a glance at Rukia who had already put away her phone. She pointed at herself and pouted.

"Me?" I heard a loud shriek. Almost like a howl. I shuddered. I felt a strong wave of pressure hit me. I almost faltered. Chad held me up. I stood up taller. I pushed away his hands softly. One last loud eerie painful howl was heard. I'm so weak, it's sick.

"This isn't a good place for her. I don't think she's ever felt spiritual pressure this strong. Take her to the nurse for now." Toshiro looked directly at me. I felt lighter. The pressure was gone. I sighed.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Just some stress, I guess. I'm going to go get a drink." I turned to walk away but felt someone's hand grab my arm. It was Tatsuki.

"Wait." She walked with me. I saw someone hiding behind a big tree. Not the greatest hiding place. I decided to ignore him. We walked in silence for a while. We reached the faucets and I turned one on. I splashed my face a little.

"Aw the water feels great right now." I smiled tightly. Tatsuki opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"Look, don't mind them. They're all just a bunch of weirdoes." She grinned sweetly, after thinking for some time. I laughed.

"Really, I couldn't tell." I countered back. She laughed and shook her head. She punched me very lightly on my arm. "Come on let's go back. Orihime will get worried if we don't come back."

We walked back chatting the whole way. Orihime looked up and brighten.

"Oh hey! We should celebrate! You should come over to my house Emako! We'll have a party!" Orihime smiled brightly. "You guys should come, too!" She started smiling, looking around.

"Sure we'll come, Orihime." Uryu confirmed pushing his glasses up his nose. Typical nerd thing. I heard scattered 'yeahs' and sures'.

"It's official. PARTY!" Everyone cheered, except Toshiro, who was messing with his phone.

* * *

I was paying attention intensely in history. My favorite subject is history. We were in the middle of writing down some notes when someone threw a crumbled up note at me. Glancing around, I quickly opened the note. It read:

_**We need to talk. After-school?**_

_**-Rukia**_

I wonder what she wants to talk about. I wrote back a quick message.

_**Sure, when and where?**_

_**-Emako**_

I threw the note in a perfect arch. It landed right in front of Rukia. Pretty soon it hit me again. In my eye! Chad must have seen what happened because he was snickering softly. I gave him a small smile. He blushed. So did I... I looked down at my desk to search for the note. Where'd it go? I searched for the note under my desk. Oh crap, I lost Rukia's note! I started to write another note when someone tapped me on the shoulder lightly.

"Looking for this?" A soft deep voice asked me. I turned to look to my right, coming face to face with Chad. I blushed. I could feel his breath on my face. He held up his hand. The note was neatly crumbled in his palm.

"HEY! You two in the back! Are you paying attention!" The teacher looked at us. I felt my cheeks burning. Chad shifted back right in his chair.

"Yes ma'am." I replied

"Then look forward in class. And no more talking." She turned around

I sighed quietly. I turned to look at Chad and ask him for the note when the teacher caught me with my mouth opened and body half turned towards Chad. Chad was looking my direction, too.

"Emako! Sado! You both have detention after-school today and the rest of the week." My jaw dropped. Detention! On my first day?

"Why do we have detention? We weren't doing anything." I tried.

"True. You weren't doing anything or taking notes on the given material, you weren't paying attention to the board and you instead were talking in class. Don't forget passing notes." And with that I got detention on my first day of my new school with the tallest guy in existence. Not to mention hot.

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHTY! Got that first chapter done. Oh yeah and this story has three parts. This is obviously the first part. Any questions? **Review**. Don't be shy.(:


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets And Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The lyrics, however, are mine. Warning: there is extreme profanity in this chap.(:

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I'm a Barbie Girl; in a Barbie World! Imagination; life is your creation!_

"Sorry." I heard Chad mutter. I stopped cleaning the window I had spent the last 10 minutes trying to clean.

"Hm, it's okay. It's not every day I get detention on my first day. Besides I was the one who got _you_ in trouble." I felt a smile form on my face. I jumped off the chair I was on. I stretched. I turned around so I could talk to Chad but something caught my eye first. There was some guy next to me. He had a weird chain thing on his chest. I felt myself go cold. "Hey, how did you get in here?" I glanced at Chad. His eyebrows were furrowed. The door was locked. We checked when we both tried to ditch.

"You can see him?" Chad asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah… Why?" I asked a bit surprised. Chad didn't seem fazed. He looked directly at the strange, quiet boy.

"I can see him too." I was about to confront Chad but I heard a sigh coming from the boy's direction.

"Are you lost?" The guy didn't move an inch. Chad walked in front of me. I peeked to one side. The guy… He looked transparent. Oh he's one of them. I smiled at the boy. "Don't worry. Chad won't hurt you."

"Are you sure he won't hurt me?" The guy asked. His voice shook. It had an icy sense to it. I shivered slightly.

"I'm sure." The strange guy smiled.

"I'm lost."

"You're not lost. You know exactly where you are. You know you are dead." They boy's eyes widened as he stared at me. I shrugged. "You have to move on."

"But… how?"

"Let go." The boy held my gaze for a second then smiled looking away. I glanced to see the sun was setting.

"That sounds nice." He looked back at me. "Thank you. And goodbye." His image began to blur and a shiny light shimmered and flew out through the window.

"Goodbye." I murmured. I looked out the window.

"You can see them and you know of them." I gasped and turned around. Crap! Toshiro and Rukia were standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Rukia. Toshiro." I waved.

"I told you it's Captain Hits-!"

"You can see the dead. Why didn't you tell us?" Rukia asked cutting into Toshiro's title. I prepared myself for the name calling. Someone always finds out. I'm not exactly sneaky.

"What could have I told you? "_Oh hey guys, by the way, I can see dead people_". Please this is so not the _Sixth Sense_." All three looked at me funny. I considered just going home. Rukia checked her phone.

"Enough. We'll talk later. It's almost time for Orihime's party. Let's go!" She turned around, Toshiro, Me and Chad following behind. I closed the door. 'Do Not Leave Before I Come Back!' Was written on the blackboard. Whatever.

* * *

"Emako!" Orihime squealed and tackled me… again. Then to make matters worse, Rangiku came and jumped on us. Oh joy. My back…

"Get off! I know you two are skinny as a tree branch, but your boobs weigh a ton!" I said trying not to suffocate. Orihime blushed and Rangiku just laughed louder. Her breath smelled like alcohol.

"Rangiku! I told you not to drink! We're all minors here, you know!" Toshiro shouted angrily. And true to his words we were all minors. Orihime invited quite a lot of us. There was Ichigo, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and three other girls whose names I didn't know but the red haired one Tatsuki told me to watch out for. Sadly Tatsuki had to leave shortly after I arrived.

"Speak fer yerself, Cap'ain Shoooorrrrtttty!" Ikkaku shouted from behind somewhere, laughing.

"Childish soul reapers." Uryu muttered as I sat down next to him. "Oh, hey, Emako. Orihime has been crying the last 30 minutes that you weren't going to show. Thank the Quincy Gods you did." I laughed. What a weird saying.

I looked up to see Toshiro busy tying Ikkaku and Rangiku together. He dragged them off to the next room over. Orihime appeared out of nowhere and stuck a drink in my face.

"Thanks Orihime." I smiled. She nodded frantically. Ichigo was busy talking to Rukia. Uryu was arguing with Yumichika on what kind of fabric was better used in combat. Ikkaku and Rangiku were singing in the next room. Toshiro, Orihime the three girls and Chad played Rock, Paper, and Scissors. I didn't see Renji anywhere. Yay, my first party here in Japan. I closed my eyes and sighed. I took my phone out (I have an extra phone just in case...) and e-mailed my parents about my surprise in finding Orihime. And the other parts, minus the detention. Pretty soon the red haired girl who kept talking in the third person, passed out drunk and the two other girls with her said they were gonna take her home. Mizuiro and Keigo offered to escort them. We all said bye and shouted stuff about unicorns… mostly Toshiro. I felt someone sit next to me.

"When did you first begin seeing the dearly departed?" I saw a flash of orange hair. Ichigo. I sighed; I looked up at his bright brown eyes. They were full of determination. I tugged at my thigh high black socks.

"I see news travels fast here." I glanced at Ichigo. He frowned. "Sorry. Bad joke."

"So what happened?" Ichigo stretched his legs out. They are some pretty long legs.

"I'm not sure. One day I woke up and my mom asked me who the hell I was talking to." Ichigo nodded like agreeing that he understood. I glanced up. Everyone was watching and listening. Great if only they paid attention this well in school… "Um is it all right if we talk about…"

"Yeah it's fine. They can see dead people too." I turned glance around the room. There were so many people. They can't all be able to see them. I felt someone's hand on my head then.

"Don't look so doubtful. You'd be surprised at the things we can do." Ichigo muttered. I felt my face get warm. I smiled and shoved his hand away.

"I'm just cautious." Orihime plopped down next to us.

"Emako do you still sing?"

"You sing?" Chad and Ichigo both asked. I blushed.

"No! Not anymore!" I laughed nervously.

"You can sing Emako?" Rukia asked grinning.

"I don't sing anymore."

"So you can?" Uryu asked. I sighed.

"Yes, I can sing."

"And she even wrote a song once for me!" Orihime shouted. It felt like my face was on fire. Damn now I feel really self-conscious.

"Oh really?" Ikkaku shouted. "SING FOR US!"

"YEAH! IF YOU CAN SING AT ALL!" Yumichika joined in.

"But it's a really embarrassing song!"

"_WAITAMINUTE!_ Don't leave us hanging!" Renji blurted. He walked into the apartment with a 36 pack of beer. Ichigo saw him and told him to get rid of the stuff. Renji smirked and shrugged his shoulders; saying he was a real man; he was allowed to drink. "Anyways, so?" I blushed and drank from my cup.

"It's an embarrassing song." I blushed.

"We won't judge you." Chad encouraged me. I blushed again and chugged the remaining drink. Orihime handed me a piece of paper. It was worn and yellow with age.

"You still have it?" I asked her surprised. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's a beautiful song." I cleared my throat and scanned the lyrics quickly. I gulped and launched into sing mode.

"_I_ _won't ever let you fly alone._

_I'll hold your hand till we're old._

_I will always say "hello", even if were on opposite roads._

_I will sing to you, for you, when you are lost and sing until you're found._

_I will sing till I bleed and my voice is hoarse and almost gone, because I will always sing for you no matter what._

_You are an angel._

_I'll pick up your fallen feathers and make me a pair and if you are ever in need, I will put on my beautiful wings._

_And if I happen to leave, one day, always remember that I'll be in your dreams._

_So cherish me in your heart."_ I felt my voice falter a bit. I looked around to see everyone staring.

"See! I told you guys it was embarrassing song!" Rukia shook her head.

"No…it's just that…"

"You can sing!" Rangiku finished. "You know what that means?"

"KARAOKEE!" Rangiku shouted and began to sing. She sang 'I Kissed A Girl' By Katy Perry. But it caught everyone's attention especially since she was also doing some weird dance to it. Plus she was doing an extremely good job of hitting all the right notes. CREEPY. While Rangiku began singing, yet another song, Smile by Lily Allen, I somehow ended up next to Chad. I could tell he drank some beer but it was faint. I looked out the window into the city. The lights and hills creating a sea of lights.

"Are we boring you?" I turned my head to find Chad so close to me again. I laughed.

"Haha, no. You guys are pretty interesting bunch, you know?" He smiled a little. Chad crossed his legs and leaned back. His arm grazed mine. I blushed. I sneaked a peek at him and caught him staring. He blushed and looked away.

"You're right. These guys always have something to do. I'm amazed Orihime's party is turning out so well. Last time one of us got food poisoning from one of her dishes." I laughed at his soft words. "Do you play any instruments?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. I know how to play bass."

"How long have played the bass?" I bit my lip.

"Mm, since I was 12, so three years. Almost four…" I trailed off, laughing a little.

"Wait, so how old are you?" I blushed.

"I'm 16…" He was trying not to smile.

"I'm 16 too." My eyes widened. I smirked. I was never good with guys and the "flirting". Wait was _he_ flirting? Am _I_ flirting? I saw him blush a little. Orihime suddenly stuck a microphone in front of me and told me to start singing.

"But I can't sing!" I whined, trying to push the microphone away. She shook her head.

"LIAR!" Ikkaku shouted and pointed at me and laughed. Actually everyone was a little rosy faced and loose. Holy crap, did Ikkaku, Rangiku and Renji spike the drinks?

"Come on try it! Even Captain Toshiro tried." I looked over at Toshiro covering his face.

"Um well, okay. What do you have?" She looked through her CDs. She took an odd looking CD and stuck it in her karaoke machine. When I heard the song's beat I froze in terror. _BARBIE GIRL?_ I was standing in front of the living room. I was about to start singing Ken's part when Orihime began singing his part in a deep voice. I laughed and almost forgot my part. It was fun though. We roasted marshmallows on her roof while telling funny ghost stories and had a kiwi eating contest. Toshiro wanted to do Suika Wari on the beach but Rangiku laughed and said no. Ikkaku and Rangiku must have slipped _a lot_ of alcohol in Toshiro's drinks because he was slurring pretty bad. At one point he started crying because Rangiku never let him eat dessert before dinner and how Orihime would change the channels when he was watching Pokémon to watch wrestling.

Orihime's party was cool and all. Trust me. But it was getting late. How convenient that tomorrow I had the day off from school. But it was freaking 1 a.m.! Why haven't my parents called yet for that matter? I frowned a little. I had a feeling things were gonna go bad.

"Orihime-chaaaan!" I sang loudly. "I have to go home now!" She looked up from her intense game of Tic-Tac-Toe with the drunk Toshiro. He smiled weirdly. I pulled on his cheeks while nodding at Orihime. I gave her a hug and walked to the door.

"Hey! Emako! Wait!" I stopped suddenly causing the person to crash into my back. Nearly tripping me too, may I add. I looked back.

"Hi Rukia. What's wrong?" I asked. I looked up at the sky. Snow? I shuddered. I saw her rub her forehead.

"Oh you should let one of us escort you home. It may look like an innocent town but you'd be surprised at the damages we get per week." She laughed a little nervously.

"Uh sure. Who do suggest?" I saw her eyes glint. Why was I going to hate this?

* * *

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND ALL THE WAY TO… TO… To…" Toshiro trailed off. He clearly didn't know the song. He looked at me and practically shouted in my ear, "WHERE ARE WE GOING!" He has got to be seriously drunk to not remember. Then for no reason at all, no reason, he started asking us random questions.

"HEY EMAKO! What's your favorite COLOR! WHAT ABOUT YOU CHAD? YOU LIKE ICE CREAM! I _LOVE_ IT! But Rangiku never lets me have it before dinner!" He would say my name really loud and whisper his questions. Then laugh. I heard Chad laugh too. "TELL ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! DO IT! CHAD I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!" He gasped. He pointed a finger at me. "YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION! ANSWERRR IT!"

"What? No."

TELL MEEE!"

"OH FINE! I like the white one!" He looked dumbfounded. Something flickered on his face.

"RACIST!" I'm gonna punch him any minute.

"Okay, Captain Toshiro, time to go up." Chad lifted him off the ground and over his shoulder. I swear I heard him say, 'WEEE!', as Chad lifted him. He was silent for once since we started walking me home. I stared awkwardly ahead.

"So-!" We both started to say. I smiled sheepishly. We started to drift closer to each other… Because it was getting colder! My face felt warm.

"You go first." I told him. He was tall. And he had pretty skin. Ugh. Really when was the last time I've had a boyfriend? Uh, never. Sure I've had my first kiss. But it was an accident. A kiss on the cheek counts as a real kiss. Right? Even if it was given by a dead guy? Shoot. I want a guy who's alive. Chad's hot. Sure there's no mistaking it, he is hot. I smiled devilishly at my thoughts. Great body and his hands... they look really warm.

"Emako?" I finally snapped out of the dreamland I call my head. What did he say? Shiiit, this is so not scoring me any points with Chad. I wonder why his friends call him Chad. No! Snap out of it! Pay attention to the hottie next to you!

"Huh, what?" He looked directly at me. He frowned at me. Shiiit.

"OOOHHH! CHAD HAS A CRUSH ON EEEMAAAKOOO! EMAKO AND CHAD! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G-I-N-G! FIRST COMES… FIRST COMES! COMING… COMES…?" He looked up at me and Chad for help. At this rate, Toshiro's singing career is never gonna lift off. I saw Chad sigh, and then hit him in the back of the head. Toshiro fell unconscious.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just drunk." I looked down. I felt a spike of energy somewhere to the east. I better be careful tonight.

"Oh, uh, okay. Well this is my place. I'll see you later?" I looked up to see Chad. He had his back turned to me.

"Yeah, see you later." He started running in some random direction. Stupid, mother fucking son of a bitch. Shit! I'm so not getting any more brownie points with Chad.

* * *

I got my laptop out. My back up phone had died. I checked my inbox to check if my parents had messaged me back. Nothing. I shrugged it off and went on to YouTube instead to watch funny videos. I clicked to see the video. It started out black nothing really. Then some images flickered. Okay, weird. Then without warning the room felt heavy with tension. The screen cracked and everything went blank. Someone was in my room. Something hit me then on the side of my head. I must have flown far because my back hit against the opposite wall adjacent to my bed.

"What's wrong little girl, scared?" I heard a deep voice ask. After an insane, high-pitched, crossover between an evil laugh and a crazy person's laugh, laugh rang in my ears, I managed to open my eyes and saw one of the huge monsters I had encountered back in the states. My vision got blurry. My room felt crowded. I felt more presences. I couldn't really see them but I'm pretty sure they were all wearing black. Great goth/emo kids just broke into my room. I heard people yell but I couldn't hear what they were saying. My head hurt. Really bad.

I felt someone near me. So warm. I tried smiling. I felt myself wince. Screw smiling. My head hurt like a ton of bricks hit me. Or I was thrown against my wall with tremendous force.

"Emako! Don't worry you'll be okay!" Am I hearing voices? I felt the warm energy around me intensify. Wait Orihime? What's she doing in here? I managed to open one eye. Orange glowing thingies were floating around me. I started to hyperventilate. I'm dying. I could hear my soft gasps turn almost hysterical. Why are these monsters after me? Why can't they just leave me alone?

* * *

A/N:

Okay, first of all, I like Barbie Girl. Don't deny you don't like the song too! Oh and... Come on you guys! REVIEW! Please? Anyways chap. 3 is coming right up.(:


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters Are My Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The OC is mine! .-.

* * *

_There are two types of beings on this planet; the hunters and the hunted._

I couldn't feel my body.

_Oh_ _my god, am I paralyzed?_

"Calm down, you are not paralyzed." My head whipped to my left. Ouch, whiplash. I saw Ichigo and a guy in a green and white stripped kimono. Shoot. I must have said that last part out loud. Huh, his shoes look like something old people would wear. "Why is she talking to herself?" I heard Ichigo ask. I ignored him and decided to ask the green guy about his shoes.

"Are those old people shoes?" I asked pointing. He just stared at me. Ichigo laughed.

"No, but they are pretty old. I should go shoe shopping." He grinned. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Not that older than me. Hmm...

"You're doing it again."

"What am I doing again?" I asked confused.

"Talking to yourself you, freak!" I blushed a thousand shades of red. I tried moving again. Sitting up was today's goal.

"Is she awake yet?" Orihime burst into the room. This reminds me. Where am I?

"You're in a backroom, in this guy's shop. The Urahara Shoten." Ichigo said swooping his arm out dramatically. "Emako, meet Kisuke Urahara." He pointed at the blonde man.

"Oh thank you. But what happened to me?" I was still kinda numb. Wait wasn't I at home? How did I get here? Oh crap, was I kidnapped?

"Why is she talking to herself?" Orihime put a hand to my forehead. She examined me again. Ichigo and Kisuke however, were laughing their asses off. Bastards.

"What's with all the laughing?" Uryu has a commanding voice… that everyone seems to ignore. "I thought she was injured." He said pointing at me.

"She keeps talking to herself! But I can't find any wounds..."

"Maybe she's gone crazy!" A little brat with flaming red hair yelled.

"Jinta…!" A little innocent lookin' girl with pigtails warned the little brat.

"Shut up, Ururu! Go sweep the front step!" He sneered. I should smack some sense into that brat.

"Jinta…" A huge man with small glasses appeared out of nowhere! Nowhere! The little brat practically paled in color, then ran out. The little Ururu girl behind him.

"Ah Tessai… Can you fix up Miss Inoue? Is that correct Ichigo? Miss? Orihime?"

"Don't call me Inoue. Call me Emako." I looked at the silent giant weird man. He stared back. I blinked.

"Yes! Haha, I won!" What…the…fuck…was _that!_ I'm pretty sure everyone's reaction was shock. "But yes, Mr. Urahara, I can fix her." He reached into his pocket and took out some candies shaped like 'eyes' out of a little bottle. "Here chew on these for a while. You'll be fixed in no time!" Why do I feel like an inanimate object? A broken doll. A dead car?

"So she'll stop talking to herself, right?" Uryu pointed out. Tessai nodded.

"Yes, not only those but enhance her sight and speed. But her spirit seems to be broken in some areas now that I look at her." Everyone turned to stare at me. Let me tell you it was awkward.

"You're right." Rukia, who I didn't notice come in, said in surprise. "Someone's been eating at her soul." I sat up. I was wearing my clothes from yesterday minus my socks and shoes. My sweater was off too. I heard someone gasp. I turned to see everyone tense. Except Tessai and Urahara. My scars. I looked at my right arm. Deep gashes were there before. I saw one of those masked monsters, like last night. There was a classmate off mine walking by when it happened. It came out of nowhere and crashed into me. The monster then went for the girl. She wasn't very nice to me and laughed at me when I fell but I still tried to help her. The monster had big claws and had pinned her down. I didn't know what to do, I was only 11 and I didn't how to fight or how to fight those monsters. I saw a branch nearby and hit the monster's arm with all I had. It screamed when a huge splinter dug into its pasty white skin.

Blood spurted out. I flinched back and grabbed the branch again. I hit its arm again in the same spot. But it was too late the monster cut the girl in half and she fell out of her body. Crap, it was her soul. She had a broken chain on her chest. She looked up and around frantically. She glared at me and screamed for an explanation. I just shook my head and backed away from her but she leapt at me. She screamed that I was the one who killed her and she was going to tell everybody what a big freak I am. I saw the monster grin and jump at me. I threw the girl out of the way and my arm got slashed when I tried to cover myself. She saw the monster and just stood there. He ran for her and opened its huge mouth and chomped down. He pulled back and half her body was gone. It was disgusting. I remember throwing up and passing out. The monster grinned and told me I was next. Hazily I remember a person in black. A gun was in his hand. I don't know what happened next. I woke up later in the hospital.

"Emako are you-!" Someone shook me.

"How should I know? Ghosts just follow whoever can see them. No matter what." I felt like just getting up and leave. The flower besides me lit on fire. "Just like those monsters."

"Monsters?" Orihime asked softly. I stared at the flower smother slowly.

"Yeah monsters did this to my arm! And this and this!" I yelled jutting my arm out and jumped up revealing my legs. I shivered again. I fell back down.

"Would you stop with the fires!" Ichigo shouted trying to take of his burning shoe. "Second pair this week!" Suddenly there was water everywhere. When the water had finished wetting me I looked up to see who I was gonna burn to a crisp. I gasped.

"Chad!"

"Oh, hey, Emako. Sorry Mr. Urahara. I saw smoke and grabbed the hose..." Chad trailed off. I looked down. "Your legs!" He stepped forward and lifted my arm.

"Hm I see. We'll have to work on your powers, Miss Emako." Kisuke said rather suspiciously. "But for now let's go out to eat!" He started to skip out of the room.

"You get used to it. Don't worry." Ichigo and Uryu nodded reassuringly. I looked over at the crisp flower. I took it in my hand and tried to light it back on fire. Nothing. I put it down and left the room.

* * *

"Orihime! Rukia!" I whined loudly. "I don't feel comfortable!" I was wearing some of Ichigo's clothes, since he was the only one who lived closes, a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans Ichigo threw at me. I tugged at the light sweater he gave me a bit closer to my body. They both glanced back and assured me I looked fine. I glanced into a big shop window and caught my reflection. I gasped.

"I look like a boy!"

"Don't worry Miss Emako! You look like a pretty boy!" Ururu told me. I smiled while my eye twitched. Chad glanced back. I blushed slightly. I heard Orihime gasp.

"Let's eat RAMEN!" She was practically drooling. Everyone cheered. So we're eating ramen, eh?

* * *

We got seated. I sat down next to Rukia and Chad. It was by awkward chance. Ichigo sat next to Orihime. Uryu besides Chad and Toshiro. Rangiku and Yumichika. Ikkaku and Renji. Jinta and Ururu. And Tessai and Kisuke at the head of the table. All here and accounted for. We all ordered our own things and such. I turned to talk to Chad but he was busy talking to Uryu, Toshiro, and Rangiku about…shoes? What the hell? I sighed and turned and looked at the stuff animal the group had grudgingly brought along. It was a lion. It looked dirty and creepy.

"Hey Rukia? Why did you bring along your stuffed animal?" She looked down at the lion and laughed mockingly.

"Oh it's not mine. It's Ichigo's!" Ichigo twitched at the sound of his name.

"What's mine?" Rukia held up the little lion. "That thing! It's not mine!" He glared at it. Ready to kill it. "Dirty perverted Mod." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's a Mod?" I asked. Kisuke's voice floated through the air.

"And that's tonight's topic!" He sang. Quite literally too. "Now guys and ladies, should we tell our esteemed guest the whole story?"

"I say no." Toshiro said calmly.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"We simply cannot let the whole world know of us. And we cannot endanger another human. The Soul Society would also agree with me." I stared blankly at him. I have no idea what the Soul Society is but it sounds interesting and I'm a very curious person. Blackmailing time.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round..." I trailed off singing a small part of one of his many nursery songs from the night before. He blushed and glared at me. Oh he remembers alright.

"We will tell her the big picture. No details."

"So?" Rangiku laughed a little understanding what the song meant and agreed with Toshiro. "Renji, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah, sure why not. She's already got like twenty Hollows after her. Why not tell her what she's up against?"

"Yes, what Renji says actually makes sense. I vote 'yes'." Ikkaku replied getting a punch from Renji.

"Yumichika I'm guessing you agree with Ikkaku and Renji?"

"Yes I suppose so. It does make sense." Yumichika nodded femininely. I heard Renji sigh deeply.

"Rukia?"

"I vote 'yes'." She smiled at me.

"And what about you guys? The Humans?" I flinched at how he said humans. It sounded so strange somehow.

"We were planning on telling her with or without the Soul Society's permission! Better than letting her life be at risk and not knowing what's attacking her and thinking she is crazy!" Ichigo lay back against the wall. What a badass. And wait so he thought I thought I was crazy..? Rukia punched him on the arm.

"Ichigo!" She looked down, took a breath and looked up. "I guess we tell her." They all looked at me.

"So I can move and talk now?" I saw the little lion jump on the table. "Wow, you're Orihime's cousin? Your boobs are big, too!" Ew, did that stuffed animal just start talking? I was about to hit him when Chad's hand moved across, grabbed the little lion and tossed him in a random direction. I stared flabbergasted along with everyone else. Chad just shrugged.

"I was trying to kill a bug in the air." Riiight. Chad doesn't hurt anything! Everyone just nodded. I smiled softly at Chad. He glanced down at his wrist.

"I got to go. See you guys later." Chad stood up and left. Wait, he doesn't have a watch!

"Ch-Chad!" I got up and ran after him. Did I just stutter? Gosh I'm turning into such a wuss. I caught up to him but his walk was really fast. "What's wrong Chad?"

He didn't say anything for a while, so I waited patiently. I looked up to see if he was ready to talk but he was just looking at me. I was starting to get a bit breathless. He was walking so fast! I heard him sigh. He turned his whole body to me and lifted me off the ground really fast, my head was spinning. I closed my eyes tight. Then I heard a faint heartbeat. Chad's arms were around my waist. He had me on his shoulder like it was nothing. Crap…I opened my eyes and saw he was walking like nothing was wrong. People were staring. I blushed.

"Um Chad?"

"Hm?" That's his reaction? Hm! I should go psycho on this guy.

"Can you put me down? This is kinda embarrassing... And I'm really heavy." He just held on a little tighter.

"I don't get you, Emako. You shouldn't be involved in this problem." Chad put me down. We were in a little park. I walked to the swings.

"Why shouldn't I be involved?" I was getting angry. Chad wasn't making sense. Why would he care anyways? Why should he care?

"You're not listening to me again." Crap. I whipped my head up. Chad had his face close to mine. His hands were on the chains of the swing. I glared.

"What?" He sighed and walked away. What is up with that guy! Maybe I _should_ stay out of this. Screw it, _I'm_ going home. Rukia popped into view suddenly. I jumped. Damn she is a ninja or something!

"You're an idiot." Rukia smiled. I smiled back confused.

"And what do _you_ want?" Ugh, why I am being so dramatic? She shook her head.

"You look almost like Orihime but you're her complete opposite. Your eyes are so full of pain. Hers used to be like that… Let us help you." My eyes widened. I was so used to people avoiding me and not even bothering to get to know me, so this was a shocker. She, they, wanted to help me? They are my friends? I felt my eyes get teary.

"A-are you sure? I mean these monsters are big and tough." Rukia took my hand.

"We'll protect you. We're not as weak as we look." She smiled sincerely. I nodded dumbfounded. "Now let's go back. Chad called Ichigo and told him where you were." Suddenly a strong pressure came out of nowhere. I looked up to where the pressure seemed to be coming from. A tear in the sky and a huge fat monster came out. I turned to see if Rukia saw it. She did. She smiled at me and popped a pill in her mouth. "Watch Emako." She jumped out of her body wearing a black kimono with a sword on her side. She waited for the monster to come to her. She unsheathed her sword. I held her body but then a voice said hi. Rukia's body moved. I screamed and scrambled away. She pointed up. Rukia was cutting the monster.

"That's a Hollow, the monster. And Rukia is a Soul Reaper." While I watched Soul Reaper Rukia defeat the Hollow, the other Rukia filled me in. She told me about some traitor Aizen too. The fight was over before 5 minutes passed. Rukia came back with her sword already in its sheath.

"SEE! Nothing will happen to you with us around!" Ichigo's voice yelled. I turned around to see everyone in their black clothing or just standing there. Ichigo's sword was on his back and the hilt was missing. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro had the same black kimonos but Orihime, Uryu, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Chad didn't. Orihime had some flying pixies, Uryu had a blue glowing bow and Chad's arm was black with a maroon stripe and had horned ends. Urahara had his walking stick, Tessai had something big, Jinta had a giant bat like thing and Ururu had a bazooka. Hm… I feel more secure and a bit insecure now.

"You have powers of your own. You can learn to use them to protect yourself with my special training!" Ichigo, Renji and Chad cringed. They looked at him hesitantly. He laughed. "A different type of training than you boys had. So, what do you say, Emako?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

A/N: Haha, here's chapter 3! Feel free to marvel and praise at my feet! I'm kidding though. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

_

* * *

_

_If I were rain that joins the sky and earth that otherwise never touch, could I join two hearts as well?_

The very next day!

The day before Urahara, after I stuffed my face with food, told me to come to his shop after school to begin my '_special training_' to which the guys cringed. Orihime laughed and said it wasn't _that_ bad. The guys looked at her like she was crazy. School had ended for the day and I was heading out when someone tore my head phone piece out of my ear. One word: _Ouch_. I turned my head to see Tatsuki. I smiled.

"Hey Tatsuki!"

"Hey. How's it going?" She asked as we crossed the quad towards the gym. I shrugged.

"I'll live." Maybe. The air felt heavy. I noticed one of those weird monsters, but the pressure coming out of it was so weak, I thought even _I_ could beat it up. I looked away and I noticed Tatsuki also glanced in the same direction. Can she…? No, not everyone can. "What about you?"

"I'm good." She pointed to the girl's locker room. "I have to go to karate, remind Orihime its Laundry Day tomorrow, please. I won't be here. I got a tournament." I smiled and nodded.

"I will! Good luck! Break someone's leg!" I waved as she crossed the small distance. She laughed and grinned.

"I'll try! Bye!" I continued on my way trying not to dance to my favorite beats. The sun felt warm on my skin, but I missed being able to wear normal short sleeved shirts instead of wearing a long sleeved under a short one. I smiled. It doesn't matter. The more I walked the more I felt like I was being watched, followed. I had to cross a park to get to the shop. I was supposed to stay on the trail, but I was late. I ran through the small woods of the park but I couldn't shake the feeling of the eyes that were watching me. I saw a clearing up ahead and ran faster.

The next thing I knew I was falling forward. I didn't dare scream for my pride. I hit someone at the center of the crater. I scrambled up and moved away from the strange person with an even stranger spiritual pressure. It tasted so dark. The person was a man. He turned his head around slowly. His face shocked me so bad I gasped and had to clench my mouth shut with my hand. He turned completely around.

"You can see me?" I nodded a little too hard. His voice was soft but wrong. And the fear that filled me was suffocating me. I felt fire around me. His eyes lingered on me then he looked away. He disappeared from my sight. I jumped up and tried running away. He appeared before me his hand across his body, tensed with wait as if to hit me with his hand. He looked ready to strike me and my fire pulsed out of me and tried to swallow his arm. His eyes widened a fraction. I fell to my knees and breathed in deeply. The air. I tried to recuperate the lost air when I felt the air heavy again. "Who are you?"

He stepped towards me. I looked around for something to defend myself with and I noticed a tree branch a couple feet away. I jumped for it and I stood up.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I shouted at him. In his eyes amusement flickered and left. He stepped closer and slapped the branch out of my hand with such force it nearly dislocated my wrist. I took a step back but he caught me and pulled me close.

"Well? What is your name girl?" I gulped as I felt his reiatsu smother mine. I tried scratching his face but he kept me at arm's length. My fire flared and jumped around me. He let me go. "_Girl_… I will not repeat myself a third time."

"Emako Inoue." I whispered. The flames around me smothered. He raised an eyebrow. He reached into his pocket and shuffled around inside of it. He then took out a necklace and tossed it at me and stepped closer to me once again.

"Expect me soon. Emako Inoue." I stared at the necklace and looked up when I felt a shift in reality. There was an odd tear in space. Inside it looked dark and dreary. He took a step towards it.

"Wait! Your name! Tell me your name…!" I ran after him. He looked back a tiny tug at the corner of his mouth. The strange man entered a vortex of sorts and just barely uttered his name: Ulquiorra.

I stood there minutes after his departure, my heart beating fast. I could still feel his dark energy. I gasped as I remembered the time. "Damn I'm late!"

I tried to forget all that as I made my way to Urahara's. I had to cross an alley to get closer to the shop but it was so creepy. I inhaled and exhaled. I could feel Urahara's reiatsu. His signature on the buildings surrounding his. Less than a mile to go. I bolted into the alley. The pressure around me tensed then a shadow pounced on me. It roared loudly. I restrained a scream, but I bit my tongue in the process. I put my arm up and I felt an arrow fly near me. I looked back to see Uryu. The arrow I dodged had ended up on the Hollow's forehead. Flames rose around me as it leaped at me and Uryu shouted for me to duck. Another arrow shot out from his blue glowing bow. This time the Hollow disintegrated.

"Are you okay?" Uryu's hand touched my shoulder but he quickly pulled it back. "Ow! Damn. Emako, you're hot!" I blushed.

"Uh, what?" Uryu coughed. He put a hand to my forehead.

"You're skin, it's hot." I touched my face. I…don't feel hot. My skin feels perfectly fine.

"But I feel okay…" Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"Come on. Let's head over to Urahara's shop." I nodded. I followed close to him. But while we walked I couldn't help wondering why such a weak looking Hollow could spike its power to near suffocation in an instant. Finally Urahara's barrier grazed over my skin. We entered the shop to find Jinta chasing Ururu around. Tessai was of course nowhere in sight. Uryu lifted his arm and Jinta ran into it as Ururu ducked under it.

"HEY_ FOUR EYES_! What was _that_ for?" Uryu's eyes twitched as he lifted his glasses further up his nose.

"Sorry I saw a fly and moved to hit it." A fly…? Jinta's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say more but Urahara's voice floated in.

"Ah, Uryu and Emako! Did you guys have a nice fight?" I glared at him.

"Did you send that hollow after me?" His eyes glinted and he laughed. He took his fan out and waved it in front of me.

"Goodness no!" He smiled devilishly. I looked away. "Anyhow, let's begin your training, my little arsonist." A counter moved and before I had time to ask him about the arsonist comment he pushed me through the square. I shrieked as I fell. Then…something rushed through my body and I landed safely on my feet. I looked around cautiously. I felt an arm around my waist.

"URAHARA!" Ichigo shouted close to my ear. "WHAT THE HELL?" Urahara peered over the entry.

"Well you caught her." I turned around and flipped Urahara off.

"YOU-!" Urahara silently appeared before me, his hand over my mouth.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" He asked softly. I shook my head but lifted my leg and kicked his shin. He cringed and let go. I ran away from him and hid behind Ichigo.

"That's for pushing me down from 50 feet up in the air!" I pointed to the entrance. He laughed suddenly. He disappeared from sight and I felt him behind me. I kicked behind me but kicked the air. Ichigo had shot up into the air and sat on a boulder. "Wait, Ichigo! You were my shield!" His face twitched into a scowl.

"Hell no, I wasn't!" I turned around in time to see Urahara with a sword in hand running towards me. I ducked and rolled forward under him as he jumped to add force to his attack. I have to move quickly, or he'll cut me.

"What's wrong Emako? What happened to that bold attitude?" I bit my lip and pivoted. Thank goodness for ballet. He was right behind me and I brought my hand down in a chop. And thank goodness karate. Damn I missed. He appeared again at my left. "Where's that fire, Miss Phoenix?"

My anger flared. I swung my fist into his chest. My fist touched his chest for half a second but the mark I left was enough. A huge singed mark burned on his chest and his kimono. I chuckled apologetically. He just stared at his chest. He looked up suddenly and pounced forward me again. I ducked and ran. He swung his sword behind me as he laughed like a maniac. I looked at the guys who had drifted to sit on the boulder.

"Dude, this feels like déjà vu." Ichigo gasped as he pointed. Jinta laughed.

"She's running around like an idiot like you did, Strawberry!" I heard a thud and an 'ow'. I ran and dodged. I clutched a boulder. I am so tired! I panted and looked around.

"This guy isn't human!" I gasped as I wiped sweat from my forehead.

"You may be right, but that is none of your business." The tip of his sword touched my throat and I was pinned. Sweat rolled on my face and down my back. Crap. "If you were a Soul Reaper you'd be a captain by now, maybe. That fire gives you an edge. But you are still afraid. You have to stop fearing everything around you." I gulped and I felt something drip down my throat. I moved my hand to touch it and red smeared my fingertips. Flames burst out of my fingertips. I slapped his blade away from my neck and pushed my fist forward.

We stood there for what seemed like forever. My fist inches from his face, my wrist held by his killer like grip, his sword's blade close to my neck again. Ichigo and the others raced to where we stood.

"Yo, who won?" Renji asked. Urahara smiled.

"Mr. Urahara obviously won! See!" Jinta shouted. I turned my head towards.

"Hey you little punk! Come say that to my face!" Ururu's eyes widened. She pointed to my arm that Urahara was holding. It was on fire. He let go and sheathed his sword… Inside his walking stick!

"Well you passed the first half of the test. The next test will take place tomorrow." I nodded stiffly. A wave of relief and sudden tiredness came over me. I sighed and began to fall forward.

* * *

That morning that followed I woke up in my room, stiff. I couldn't get up but as soon as I could sit up, Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia burst into my room. I stared dumbfounded at them. I opened and closed my mouth. Then I lay down to sleep again. I sat up again a minute later and they were still standing there. I sighed.

"I thought… WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Rangiku laughed.

"Hey, that's the same thing Ichigo said this morning!"

"And with good reason!" I got out of bed and stretched. My whole body hurt. A thought finally occurred to me. "How'd I get home? I thought I was still in Urahara's creepy basement."

"You were." Orihime told me.

"But you passed out!" Rangiku laughed.

"And Chad offered to bring you home." Rukia finished a sly smile on her lips. I blushed.

"Then… Did he…?" I gestured to myself and my room and my clothes.

"He only brought you to your room." Orihime started.

"And laid you down gently." Rangiku cooed.

"But we undressed you and put your pajamas on for you." Rukia finished.

"So Chad brought me home and you guys undressed me?" Rangiku laughed.

"That's right!"

"Did you guys wait till he left?"

"Yeah. Rangiku offered Chad a sneak peek but he shook his head and ran out." I blushed hotly.

"RANGIKU!" I turned to glare at her. She giggled and bounced out of my room. I chased her out and down the stairs. I froze in the living room. Everyone was here. Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Chad. I felt a scowl on my face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I shouted.

"Hey, that's the same thing Ichigo said this morning!" Renji laughed. I shot a death glare at him.

"Enough about Ichigo! What are you guys doing here?"

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hurry and get ready. We're going on a picnic!" Renji ignored me. Tessai sighed and heaved a giant picnic basket from behind my couch. They cannot be serious.

"Hurry up, will you! I'm starving and it's almost lunchtime!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Wait, what? What time is it?" Ichigo glanced at his watch.

"Almost 11." I groaned. I ran back upstairs and jumped into the shower and jumped out grabbing clothes at random. I slipped my shoes on and went downstairs. They were all watching TV in my living room. Toshiro had the remote in his hand and a glare on his face. He was staring intensely at the TV. They were watching cartoons. I smirked when his eyes fell on me. He turned the TV off and stood up.

"Let's go." Everyone cheered and filed out of my house. Chad was the last one and smiled shyly.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." We walked next to each other at the end. Everyone up ahead was laughing and joking around. Toshiro mainly being the target. "So um. The girls tell me you brought me home. Thanks."

"No, problem. I saw you fight Urahara yesterday. You have guts to do what you did."

"You mean kick him?"

"And mouthing off. I think he enjoyed someone standing up to him."

"Yeah. Did you see when he pushed me into the arena! Son of-!" A hand covered my mouth.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" A voice whispered into my ear. I laughed softly. I shook my head and Urahara stepped besides me. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired. My muscles ache!" I groaned and massaged my arms.

"I wonder why."

"Cause some maniac chased me with a sword around yesterday," I muttered. "I thought today I was going to train some more. So what's with the picnic?"

"Just a break from the usual." Chad told me.

"That's weird I muttered."

"That's what I said!" Ichigo called out.

"I was completely against it." Toshiro folded his arms over his chest. After that everyone slowly stuck to their best friend. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toshiro talked strategies; Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu discussed money; Renji and Ichigo butt heads; and Rangiku, Rukia, Uryu and Orihime talked about clothes.

Chad turned to me and he helped begin a conversation about music. He told me he was in a band but had to quit to help his friends protect. He pursed his lips then rephrased, he quit because he wanted to help out his friends. They are like family to him. Even the Soul Reapers. I smiled and he asked me about my life. I blushed. No one ever bothered to get to know me. I told him about taking bass lessons and how I knew how to play but I was too awkward to ever join a band. I told him how I was an only child, unlike Orihime and Sora. How I had a pet dog at one point but it got killed by a hollow.

I spoke of the quick moves my parents made me do. I said it was fine. All the new places all the new lost souls. The thing I dreaded was school. I frowned. It was either they found out I was a freak or I got attacked. The only reasons me and my family ever moved. The group had walked faster and me and Chad had slowed down. He put a hand on my shoulder I looked up and he managed a smile. I laughed in return. I covered my mouth but I couldn't stop laughing. Soon I had him laughing with me.

We walked and saw the group and they waved. I ran to them and we sat and ate. Rangiku snuck some wine and was soon laughing and wild. Ikkaku and Renji soon followed. Toshiro took the bottle away and tossed it into a trashcan. Soon things began to slow down. We talked school and life and love and the future. Orihime wants to be a pro boxer, Uryu has to be a doctor, Ichigo figures his dad does it might as well. Chad said it's whatever. The Soul Reapers looked at us with interest.

"Well for us Humans, running around killing monsters, that not everyone can see, isn't exactly a high paying job." Still they looked curious, except Rukia whom seemed to understand. We switched the topic to school again and found out autumn was just around the corner. Five more days in fact. The tree's leaves were already changing colors. I love fall. The leaves always looked like they're on fire. Orihime nudged me.

"How are you feeling lately?" She asked. I shrugged.

"My mom told you?" She nodded slowly. "I feel so alive today. I love fall. It's so beautiful." The others chatted about Soul Reaper business. It was almost three when I asked Ichigo. Urahara and his crew said they should get things prepared and that he expected us at 5 sharp. Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika departed and went to patrol the city. Rukia and Renji said they needed to go shopping for a present. When I inquired about it she said it was her older brother's birthday. It was coming up soon. I asked how old he was going to be. She went blank and blushed. She said she never asked. I laughed as she and Renji headed out. All that was left was us Humans. Uryu and Orihime said they needed to get home to get ready too. When they stood I noticed they shot a glare at Ichigo who remained next to Chad. Uryu grabbed him by his collar and said Ichigo needs to go home too. I saw Orihime giggle and I grew suspicious. Wait… Crap… No… Way… I turned my head slowly. It was just me and Chad. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I jumped up remembering something.

"ORIHIME! TATSUKI TOLD ME TO TELL YOU ITS LAUNDRY DAY!" Orihime stared at me then started to freak out. She left running leaving Uryu and Ichigo and Chad wondering what the hell? I sat down nervously and looked at Chad.

"It's… Laundry Day?" Chad asked slowly. I blushed.

"Tatsuki told me to tell her for her because she was going to some tournament." He smiled and nodded. We talked a while longer. It was getting cold. But I breathed in and stood up again. A gust of wind hit me and blew my hair back. The scarf I had around my neck flew back. I felt like I was flying. "Don't you feel that? The Earth?"

I turned to look at Chad. He had stood up and took my hand and directed me to the swings. I sat on one and Chad on another. I started to pump my legs. Chad pushed off once and was already 10 feet up in the air. I gasped and laughed. I swung slowly. I felt the wind in my back and I closed my eyes. I was breathing in the high I was getting. The fresh air, the crispness in the leaves and the lovely joy of the sun was making my heart beat. I opened my eyes and stopped swinging. Chad had stopped too. We sat there in silence staring at each other.

"Chad…"

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I sat there a bit stunned. I think I nodded because he smiled. He moved towards me and gave me a ghost of a kiss. He pulled back and walked away. But to me it looked more like he was running away. His pace was that fast. He raised his arm in a silent goodbye.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

* * *

A/N: I know it's late. oh well! i was too lazy to upload. Plus this chapter sucks.(:

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
